


Seventeen Thousand and One Loves

by Shin_Sankai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confessions, Confident Alec Lightwood, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Vulnerable Magnus Bane, different take on their first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Sankai/pseuds/Shin_Sankai
Summary: A slightly different take/conversation on Malec's first time together.





	Seventeen Thousand and One Loves

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first 'Malec' story I ever created, but have tweaked it a little and decided to place it up here.

Seventeen Thousand and One Loves  
By: Shin Sankai

#

A knock at his door made Magnus pause from making yet another of his concoctions. Swiftly making his way to his front door, he was pleasantly surprised to see,

“Alexander...” The dashing young shadowhunter walked straight into his home, removing his jacket in an instant.

“Jace isn't here right?”

“No, he left...” Magnus got no further as his innocent yet bold companion was suddenly all over him, lips colliding with his own, those strong hands cupping his face.

“Woah...” Magnus muffled out in slight surprise and with a tiny grin forming on his lips. “What has gotten into you?” Alec frowned when Magnus placed him at arms length.

“Why is it that I'm the one always kissing you...and making the first moves?” Alec watched Magnus tilt his head, trying to make sense of his words.

“Pretty boy's can be quite...tenacious?”

“I'm serious Magnus. You can tell me if something is wrong, you know that right? Is it possible...you don't like...kissing me?” God Alec hoped not.

“Far from it.” That gentle hand, which held so much power stroked Alec's cheek softly.

“Then what is it?” Their touch was lost, and it was almost like it brought a state of panic to Alec. From when they had first locked lips, when he'd chosen Magnus over Lydia, when for once he was finally being true to himself, this damn warlock had become like a drug to him. Alec realised when he lost even the most fleeting of touches with the powerful being before him, it sent his usually controlled self into slight panic mode, like Magnus was going to disappear before his very eyes and never be near him again.

“I'm sure you have many suitors...”

“Suitors...?” Alec was downright confused.

“Yes, you are after all...very special.” Picking up the last of his martini, Magnus drank the contents down, giving himself a moment to collect his jumbled thoughts. He'd not felt like this in... “Men...or women...warlock, vampire, mundane...I'm sure you could take your pick.” He watched Alec furrow his eyebrows, his turn to now try and understand where he was going with this line of conversation. “Lets just say, I'm not exactly ideal relationship material.” Alec immediately wanted to reject that, for he'd never met anyone so captivating before. Someone so...magical... 

Whilst Alec also had a very rare connection between him and Jace, and maybe he had been falling for his parabatai and adopted brother, but since meeting Magnus...this warlock had thrown all sorts of emotions at him. So much so Alec knew that what he had felt for Jace was nothing – absolutely nothing - in how he was drawn to Magnus, end of story. Now, how the hell could Alec put that into words?

“Whether I have suitors or not, is not my concern. I'm right here Magnus...with you.”

“Why me?”

“Why?”

“Yes Alexander, why me? I'm far from...normal. Your family and I will never see eye to eye.” This was such a new side to witness Magnus in. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was usually always so positive and cocky and downright flirtatious and yet here and now, in front of him, Magnus was finally opening up some.

“My family doesn't matter.”

“Yes they do!” Those expressive dark eyes were gazing at him, clearly torn between holding on to whatever this was they had or possibly letting go forever. The latter terrified Alec to no end. “Family is everything to you.”

“My family aside, its as you said before Magnus...”

“What I said?”

“I loose my breath when you enter the room.”

“Alexander...”

“When you walk by, my heart beats faster.” Alec could once again see the emotion flash within Magnus' dark orbs, like he was lighting that spark, between them, up again. Gold flecks were glittering within his intense gaze. “And when you are standing so close, feeling your breath near me, my skin tingles.” Alec raked a hand through his messy hair. Was he even making any sense? Did Magnus even recall his tantalising words to him before the whole wedding debacle? “Maybe you put a spell on me, maybe you didn't, but either way, I don't care. It just has to be you Magnus.”

“Being with me though...”

“What's wrong with that?”

“I'm not...as pure and open hearted like you.”

“And that's a bad thing?”

“It could be...for you.”

“Why?”

“17000...”

“Magnus...” The warlock felt his own breath catch as Alec drew closer, strong pale hand against his cheek. “I will admit your 17000 relationships is beyond comprehension for me, but I can't change that. And yes, I'm probably not going to get used to it quickly, and in the end I will become jealous at times too, but that is because I couldn't have you all to myself.”

Magnus just stood there, completely dumbstruck at Alec's pure honesty, and felt a tiny grin emerge when those beautiful eyes drifted away, his own words finally sinking home within himself.

“That was too much...sorry...I...” Magnus placed his index finger against Alec's plump and very kissable lips.

“Everything about you...is what I want.” Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat at being so open and honest with Alec. He truly hadn't been this honest in... Actually Magnus couldn't truly remember if he were being honest. “Everything Alexander.” Magnus reiterated as he would not drop his gaze from sparkling orbs. “Your purity, your innocence, your charm, your anger, your passion, your friendship, your jealousy...your everything.”

“I want the same.”

“Alexander...”

“Alright, so I can't have your purity or your innocence.” Both men shared a small grin at that. “But those 17000 relationships, I can...and will...carry them with you.” Magnus was beyond shocked at Alec's words. No one, in all his hundreds of years, had ever wanted to do that for him. “They are part of who you are Magnus. All I ask is that you be patient with me, for I will no doubt become jealous and angry, but we'll get through it because I want to know everything about you.” Alec caught Magnus' down turned gaze, knowing full well the warlock was having a mental debate with himself. “The good and the bad, it will not drive me away Magnus. You have...captivated me.”

“I...” Magnus felt the exact same feeling. Alexander Lightwood had cast his own magic on him.

“Your presence, your voice, your charm, your flirtatiousness, your arrogance, your somewhat flamboyant behaviour, the way you never turn anyone away regardless of whether you get something out of it or not...” He placed his finger against Magnus' lips, stopping him from interrupting him. “That small smile you may not realise you have when we are together or even the way you brush your thumb over your lips after we've been kissing, like you are either imprinting it in your memory or cannot believe we are together.” Alec watched a look of shock rush across Magnus' face. “I'm watching your every move, wanting to find out every little detail about you.”

“You say that now but I'm...”

“What? Insanely experienced with 17000 relationships under your belt?” Magnus' gaze dropped to the floor for what felt like the umpteenth time to him. “Those 17000 relationships which have saddened you greatly when you've had to part ways for one reason or another.”

“Could you stop bringing up the number.” It was almost cute the way he said that in slight frustration and with a pout on his lips. Almost like he was ashamed of it.

“You could've lied to me about the number of relationships you've had back at the bar Magnus.”

“Alexander, I could never do that.” Even to this day, how his full name sounded from those lips was indescribable to Alec. He was sure the tiny shiver that always ran down his spine at Magnus' melodious voice would stay with him forever. And then there was the fact that there was nothing but truth within Magnus' voice at his immediate reply to his previous statement.

“Do you know what has most drawn me in?”

“My dashing good looks of course.” Magnus flicked a few strands of his hair in emphasis.

“No...”

“No?” The High Warlock of Brooklyn almost seemed offended at how quickly his dear shadowhunter answered.

“Your eyes...” Those dark brown pools glanced away from his stern gaze once more. He'd heard about them, had seen some glimpses of the golden colour in glass reflections, but never had he seen them in full view. Oh how Alec wanted to see them. “Show them to me Magnus.” It was so rare for the cocky and very dashing warlock to act like a defiant child, shaking his head which only sent a grin to Alec's lips. Only in his presence would this insanely powerful warlock be like this. No one else would see this side of vulnerability. And in this moment, Alec vowed to treasure it for as long as he was around. “Please Magnus...”

It was like the shadowhunter had placed a spell on Magnus, calming his energy, his magic as he felt his eyes change behind his closed eyelids. Those strong hands were against his shoulders, almost giving them a massage to encourage him to do his bidding. And the way his name fell from those lips, how it sounded coming from that deep masculine voice...a slight plea within it...Magnus was sunk instantly. With a slight shuddering breath, Magnus finally opened his eyes, raising them to gaze over at Alec to reveal his startling, hypnotic and almost frightening golden cats eyes.

It literally took Alec's breath away, he trying to remember how to breath as he sucked in some much needed air and then forced the lump down his throat. “Right there...” Alec cupped Magnus' face within his protective hands once more. “That is your true beauty.” It appeared Alec's charm was working as Magnus rested his hands against his hips now. “I don't think I'll ever be able to part from you.” Alec gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and a small bashful grin.

A rush of breath escaped Magnus' lips. He was sunk. “Well, innocent or not, you certainly have a way with words Alexander.”

“Mm, I've been practising.” He watched a frown mar those hypnotic lips he'd already tasted several times in their relationship so far. 

It was in that moment that Alec suddenly felt his body come alive. He wanted...more...much, much more. And right now too! Though it didn't take long, from when his body suddenly felt like it were on fire, to when Magnus' frown was replaced with slight surprise, lips parting and his eyes returned to their normal shade, hiding his warlock mark as Magnus looked rather lustfully over at him. Although Alec wouldn't have minded gazing upon Magnus' true eyes for many more hours, but maybe, just in this moment, was it possible that Magnus' power somehow figured out his sudden need for him? He felt Magnus' hands drop from his waist, taking a step away from him. Oh how he hated that.

“Care for a martini?”

“Magnus...” Alec felt the warlock's body stiffen slightly when his hand pressed against his lower back, trying to get him to turn and face him. And that is when Alec finally felt it, the tremor in that strong and lean body. This all powerful High Warlock...was afraid.

“Let's do it.” Alec's heart was literally pounding in his ears once he heard himself.

“Do...it...?” Magnus softly and slowly repeated Alec words.

“Yes, let's go to the next level.”

“You mean...sex?” Finally Magnus half turned to look at him, seeing if what he'd heard, though not in his exact words, was indeed correct. Alec's look on his face and in his eyes said it all.

“Well yeah...” Alec responded rather plainly.

“If we do this, everything will change Alexander.”

“Isn't that a good thing?”

“Not if you don't like it in the end.” Magnus muttered quietly, but Alec had heard him plain as day.

“I won't know, or we won't know, until we try.” Alec drew closer, making Magnus place down the shaker which he hadn't even begun to mix the cocktail within.

“Alexander...”

“I want you Magnus.” The warlock felt his breath catch. “Don't you feel the same?”

“Yes but...” Alec gave him no chance to continue, locking their lips together in a wage of passionate war, his stronger build pushing Magnus to step backwards, drawing them both into his sacred lair.

#

Sometime during the night, after their frantic escapades, Alec had woken with a start, eyes snapping open to gaze upon his sleeping warlock in the pale lighting of the room. Clothed or de-clothed, Magnus was definitely a sight to behold. Lifting his hand, Alec brushed it gently down Magnus' unblemished skin. For someone so old, not to have many, if any scars was truly something. But then Alec was starting to realise that Magnus' scars were carried from within, for all of eternity.

Alec didn't realise how long he stared at Magnus, but somewhere down the track, he shifted and the warlock in his slumber rolled closer, resting his head against his shoulder. Yes, right this moment, thinking back on their frenzied love making, Alec did indeed like it, loved it in fact, because it was with Magnus and Magnus alone. They had both shed more of their vulnerability, Alec completely captivated by Magnus pouring out his passion, allowing him to see and feel Magnus' desire and excitement within those beautiful cat eyes he had. And the fact they were only focused on him, the feeling was insanely good in Alec's books. 

Yes, come morning, Alec would be sure to tell Magnus that everything was going to be fine between them. By hell or high water, for whatever reason that neither could fathom, or maybe the entire universe could fathom, but the two of them were meant to be. Alec was damn sure of it.

So with that conclusion made up, Alec knew he would love but once, Magnus being the one and only relationship he would ever involve himself within. So whilst this was Alexander Lightwood's first relationship, it of course was Magnus Bane's 17001, but Alec would make it the best ever, the number one love so Magnus would never ever want anyone but him. And even though it was going to be damn hard, a Lightwood like him was no quitter and with new found conviction Alec shuffled closer to Magnus, breathing in the homely scent of sandalwood on Magnus' skin. 

Alec leant forward, pressing lips softly against Magnus' for the briefest of moments before his eyes fluttered closed as he drifted off, joining his dear warlock lover in slumber. 

#

The End.


End file.
